Coach Boss (Southern Bastards)
Origin As a young lad, Euless grew up in a town where the only way of life was football. He wanted to join the team so his dad would notice him. He was frequently ignored and beaten by his father. He did horrible on the football team and everyone told him to quit as he was too small. Ol' Big took notice and decided to help coach the boy when he told him that football was worth the blood. When he finally made the team, he rushed home to find his dad at gunpoint and told him he was going to play in the game tomorrow. Upon entering, he found Mozel had a gun to his daddy. Euless was shot in the foot so he wouldn't be able to play when his dad wouldn't tell Mozel where his stolen chickens were. As time passed by, Euless healed and he continued to get better at football. However, no school ever called him to play college ball. After the season ended, he couldn't let go and begged for a job to still work for the team. His coach explained he talked bad about him and no one wanted someone who couldn't play well with others. The coach then hired him as a ball boy. Euless soon killed his dad for Mozel. Mozel made him a promise to make him a coach and fulfilled it by firing the current coach. Euless mad a promise to Ol' Big that nothing would come between him and the field again. As he coached, a boy name Hardy began showing promise. When he got offers to play college ball, he had Hardy's legs broken. He offered him a job as the town Sheriff and said he wasn't to leave this town. Return of Earl Earl Tubb returned to town to pack up his things from Tubb House. When he interferred with Esaw Goings from roughing up Dusty, the Coach took notice. Dusty owed him money and the Coach didn't like others messing in his affairs. He ordered the Rebs to take care of his problem. When they arrived, a young boy named Tad was there and talked back to the Rebs. They beat him to send him to the hospital to send a message to Earl. Later, the Coach sat in Boss BBQ with his crew surrounding the place. When Earl came looking for revenge for what the Coach had his boys due to Tad, he beat down his crew outside and entered the building. The two exchanged words about how Boss was inadequate at football when they were younger. The Boss exploded in anger at Earl and beat him to a bloody pulp with his own bat in front of the whole town. The Coach visited his funeral a few days later where everyone pretended to have not seen the coach murder him. He offered his condolences to Mr. Buhl and offered to pay for Earl's tombstone. Ol' Big When his coaching partner Ol' Big found out what the Coach did to Earl, he took his own life. He left a note for the coach telling him that football wasn't worth this much blood. When the Coach found the note, he ordered Sheriff Hardy to tell everyone it was a murder. He planned on blaming it on Wetumpka county in order to pump them up for the game. Several days later Coach Boss attended Ol' Big's funeral. He was called into Mayor Butterworth's office. Due to the Mayor breathing through an oxygen mask and being confined to a wheelchair, Miss Liddy spoke for him as he could only mumble. They warned Coach Boss he best not lose the upcoming Homecoming game against The Wetumpka Warriors. The Coach stormed out and reminded them not to cross him, though they were unaffected by his threats. Homecoming Game against Wetumpka During the Homecoming game, the Coach was stomped. The Warriors had a running back that was twice the size as their largest man and without Ol' Big's superior defensive coaching, the Coach was at a loss for what to do. He fired Esaw and put Materhead in charge when Esaw recommended they cheat to win. The team wen ton to loose the game as several interested parties watched, The Compson Twin, Sheriff Hardy, and Boone. Later, the coach got drunk and headed to Wetumpka. He found the boy and chided him into attempting to tackle him. The bystanders laughed as the boy was huge compared to the coach and he was but an old man. However, the coach buried the boy into the back of a truck, denting the gate. He told the boy to never forget that moment, and never speak of it again as he retired to his home where he clutched a six-shooter. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}